warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gänseblumnase
Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Holzjunges Schrei. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 14:58, 4. Mai 2012 Sry, ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst :/ Star Schön wenn dir die Geschichte gefällt. LG Wasserfell i Bilder Also wegen den Bildern aus dem BlumenClan. Wenn du bereit wärst welche zu shaden, sag es mir einfach auf meine Benutzerseite, denn ich will dich damit nicht hetzen und du musst es auch nicht machen. GLG Jacky Danke Hey, ich wollt dir nochmal danken, dass du mir die Bilder noch mal in Originalgröße reingestellt hast. Deswegen hab ich dir ein Bild gemalt. Ich hoff es gefällt dir. thumb|300px Ich hab grad gesehen, dass du eigentlich eine braun-getigerte Kätzin bist. Soll ich dir statt der grau-getigerten noch mal eine braune version machen?. Ich hab kein Problem damit. ^^Schattenflügel 08:26, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Musst du nicht machen, Daisy^^. Ich hab einen anderen farbton bei Gänseblumnase gemacht, als du hast. Ich hoff das macht nichts. Der andere katerist Adlerschlg, ebenfalls heller :) Wie findest du meine Clans? Im Moment nur KohlenClan und BlattClan und die Geschichte Blutige Krallen anschauen, mehr hab ich noch nicht.^^ Deine Clans sind auch toll. Mir gefällt besonders die idee mit dem Tunnessystem^^ Das ist ein echt tolles Bild! Danke Daisy^^ thumb|300px Geschichte Danke dir ;) Ich hab zwar grad eine "Schreibblockade" aber ich hoffe, dass ich trotzdem bald weiterschreiben kann. Ich weiß sie ist sehr lang, deshalb finde ich es toll, dass wenige ein paar sie lesen <3 glg Wolf Hierarchien Problem: da gehört kein zweites R! GLGBuntschweif 18:04, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Glückwunsch Hey, viel Spaß als Admin. Glückwunsch^^ Schattenflügel (Diskussion) 05:43, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild thumb Hi Daisy! Ich schick dir wahrscheinlich wegen den Bildern immer wieder welche :D Hier is Krautpfote: chat kommst du pls in den waca chat? :3 Shani 05:43, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Hey, du^^ Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich für meinen WiesenClan auch deine Mal-Vorlagen nehmen darf? Also z.B. diese:thumb|left|Bsp Deine Schattenrose XD Okay, danke^^ das hab ich nicht gewusst... Naja, aber jetzt bin ich noch schlauer XDD Hdl, Schattenrose Siggi-Test Hi Daisy! Also ich bin jetz Flocke auf Wolkes Acc und hab ne Siggi hier gemacht. Und jetz brauchen wir ne Test-Diski (hatte kb aufs Profil zu schreibn ;) ) Seiten~ Hey Daisy ich hab da mal eine Bitte an dich: Wenn du die Seiten, die ich aus dem dunklen Erfindungswiki importiert habe kategorisierst, könntest du dann die von Gluttkralle und mausefell löschen? Die beiden haben ihre Accounts löschen lassen, von daher ist es unnötig, wenn wir die Artikel lassen und somit die Namen besetzen ^^ Ich hab zwar schon alle Seiten gelöscht, die ich im dunklen Erfindungswiki geefunden hab, aber kann sein dass da ein oder zwei sind, die noch zu den beiden gehören. Wäre nett wenn du das machen würdest ^^ Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:35, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, wie man den Stammbaum bei den Katzen macht? Schattenrose (Diskussion) 13:35, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC)Benutzer: Schattenrose/Sig -.- nichts verstanden... Hilfe, das ist sooooooooooo komplieziert... Ich glaube es ist doch besser wenn du mir die Stammbäume machst! Das wäre echt nett von dir! Sag mir Bescheid wenn du Zeit hast ;) Stammbaum Okay als erstes bei Blattstern: Goldklaue (Vater) + Nachtlicht (Mutter) = Blattstern (Tochter) Ist es so in Ordnung? [[User:Schattenrose|''Sc'h''''at't'e''''n'r'o''''s'e'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenrose|''No Road is long, with a Friends at your side!]] Okay^^ Am besten mit Farbe, also wenn das okay ist... Danke^^ [[User:Schattenrose|''Sch''at't''''e'n'r''''o's''e]] ''No Road is long, with a Friends at your side!'' Danke, aber... Dankeschön, sehr nett von dir^^ Aber wieso ist bei "Nachtlicht" schon ein Link? also ich hab nähmlich die Seite für sie noch gar nicht erstellt... Kannst du das vllt. noch ändern? Sonst finde ich alles sehr gut! Also als nächstes: Mohnherz Regenstreif (Vater) + Bella (Mutter) = Mohnherz (Tochter) , Silberschweif (Tochter/ Schwester von Mohnherz) Schattenrose in Ordnung!!! Danke, ich mach die beiden Seiten jetzt ;) Schattenrose Hä???? Da war überhaupt keine Unterschrift! Ich wundere mich schon die ganze Zeit woher die bei euren Bildern kommt... Wo soll ich die denn her nehmen? Schattenrose Oh... Gut dann werd ich das auch machen, aber wieso sind bei mir die Jungen-Vorlagen so verpixelt? Das nervt voll... Achso und ich bin mit "Nachtlicht" und "Goldklaue" fertig. (du siehst ja die Link's). Schattenrose Siggi Ja da hast du recht. Könntest du mir vielleicht eine Signatur machen? Lg Traumherz Danke also: ich würde vielleicht als Schriftart irgendeine schöne nehmen kannst mir eine aussuchen und als farben von blau zu eisblau und als spruch: Träume nicht dein leben sondern Lebe deinen Traum Vielen Dank Deine Traumherz Danke! Vielen Dank für das Sigg! Lg TraumherzTraumherz 11:46, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) schon wieder 'ne Frage... Hallöchen, es gibt ja auf den erstellten Seiten unten immer so was wo steht "lies mehr:" und darunter stehen dann immer solche Bilder und wenn man die anklickt kommt man automatisch auf eine andere Seite wie macht man so was? Schattenrose P.S.: Ich war jetzt eine Woche auf Klassenfahrt und nächste Woche Freitag fliege ich auf Kreta, kannst du das den anderen sagen wenn die was von mir wollen? Wäre sehr nett ;) Hallo, Frage Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, wie man die Streifen bei diesen Katzen so gut hinkriegt: thumb|left|von diesen KatzenAchso und wann bist du mit dem Stammbaum von Mohnherz fertig? Schattenrose thx^^ vielen vielen dank! Da hätte ich eigentlich auch selbst draufkommen können xD Aber ich hab in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich noch 100 fragen... Naja aber irgendwann komm ich dann zurecht und muss nicht mehr alle nerven :D Nochmals danke Efeu BlutClan ups. ich habe de ersten BlutClan nicht gefunden kannst du vielleicht den BlutClan(by Traum) löschen? Lg Traumherz 87.182.70.142 14:25, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey Daisy Bin jetzt im Live-Chat... 8. Nov. 2012 18:15 Saphirstern (Diskussion) 17:16, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Darf ich? Hallo Daisy. Ich habe da eine Seite erstellt: Lavafluss. Ich habe da ein Bild eingefügt das von dir ist. Jetzt ist meine Frage: Darf ich das Bild benutzen? 19:44, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Antwort Wenn ich das Bild nicht einstellen darf, ist das Ok. Aber dein Vorschlag ist eine gute Idee: Es wäre wirklich toll, wenn du mir ein Bild machst, das den Beschreibungen entsprechend passt. Ich werde die Beschreibung aber ändern: Lavafluss. Danke. Saphirstern (Diskussion) 20:12, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Stammbaum ^^ Hey Daisy. Ich hab gehört du machst Stammbäume und wollte fragen, ob du mir vielleicht einen für Tüpfelkralle machen würdest ? Wenn möglich in Farbe. Biiittte ..... Schon mal danke im Vorraus :D lg ein anonymi Geschichte:Glaube und träume Hallo Daisy, Also ich find deine geschichte echt super! ;) LG 19:07, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) PS:Sry meine Siggi funktioniert hier nicht :( Frage Entschuldige bitte, das ich störe, aber ich habe mal eine Frage. Ich habe gerade den Anfang einer Geschichte, LöwenzahnClan, geschrieben, und würde das jetzt gerne zu den Clan-Geschichten packen. Wie kann ich das machen? Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen. MFG, Glutjunges (Diskussion) 10:02, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja, also, ich habe das so geschrieben und abgespeichert, und dann stand bei mir: Danke für deine Bearbeitung an "LöwenzahnClan". Aber ich kann es nicht unter Clan-Geschichten finden. Kannst du bitte helfen? MFG, Glutjunges (Diskussion) 10:31, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Ein großes Dankeschön an dich und Koralle! Ich werde bald weiterschreiben, und dann wird es kilometerlang! X-D Mit großem Dankeschön und einem Lächeln, Glutjunges (Diskussion) 10:51, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Gänseblumnase, Gleich zwei Sachen: 1) Siggi: Ich habe jetzt 670 Bearbeitungen drumherum und würde jetzt gerne ein Siggi haben. Name: Shadow Farbverlauf: Von schwarz ins violette (wenns geht) Schrift: irgendwas verschnörkeltes Spruch: Ein Herz aus Eis, so dunkel wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, kalt und gefühlslos. Farbverlauf Spruch: Gleich wie oben Und bitte erkläre mir dann, wie ich das Siggi einfüge 2) Ich kapier das mit den Stammbäumen mit dem Färben nicht ganz, also männlich und weiblich. Könntest du mir das bitte erklären od. zeigen. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar:) Lg, Schattenflügel (Diskussion) 12:00, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ICh danke dir:) Aja wie fügt man das siggi ein? Hi ich habe eine Frage: wie malt ihr diese Katzen Charakter Bilder aus??Honigblatt (Diskussion) 18:38, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) DANKE für die Hilfe jetzt kenn ich mich aus!!!!!!! LgHonigblatt (Diskussion) 18:16, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Habe schon wieder eine Frage: Ich habe eine Seite eröffnet die " Meine erfundenen Clans " heißt und ich würde sie gern umbenennen. Geht das oder nicht? Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen! Lg, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 09:13, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Schon wieder DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D LG, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 14:48, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldigung das ich schon wieder was frage aber Weist du wie man Links macht???? Honigblatt (Diskussion) 12:41, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC)